Together as One
by BlueNBlackNeko
Summary: Rin has died and Obito has slaughtered the kirigakure nin in the name of hatred and vengeance. The darkness is slowly taking over and the only person who seems to be able to help seems to be Kakashi. Yaoi. Eventual ObiKaka. kind of based off of the other story I wrote earlier: Despair of Warfare where Kakashi dug Obito's body out of the cave in and saved him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, hope you enjoy this, reviews are always welcome, and thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter one-Rin

Obito was far ahead of Kakashi as he practically slammed through the trees.

"Obito slow down! You'll give away our position!"

Obito wasn't listening. The old Kakashi would have rolled his eyes, but now he channeled more chakra to his feet to keep up with the raging Uchiha. And then they stopped. The kirigakure ninja seemed to be alerted to their presence and Rin was in their clutches. Kakashi watched as his friend's hands clenched tight enough for his nails to draw his own blood. He shook and he looked terrifying. A year ago, Kakashi would never have guessed the Uchiha could hold so much anger. He put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder as they watched Rin. She moved slowly as though not entirely in control of her body.

"It looks like a puppet master jutsu," Kakashi said to Obito. Obito only nodded.

"Alright, we go in with smoke bombs, you get Rin out of there and I'll use my chidori to eliminate as many of them as possible and catch up to you."

"What? I can hold them off just as well as you…"

"Rin needs you Obito, you can protect her better than I can," Kakashi was surprised at how well he could talk Obito into following his plans these days. Before he would have just continued yelling at him to listen to him. Obito now looked proud to be endowed with Kakashi's trust and what Kakashi made him believe was the more important job of the two. They got their smoke bombs ready and swooped down from the trees, Obito grabbed Rin and hoisted her onto his back running back towards Konoha as fast as he could. Kakashi pulled out his father's blade which he'd had fixed a few months after the end of the war. He took down as many as he could and ran back after his two comrades, now they had to be careful, because no doubt the kiri ninja would bring reinforcements to get their jinchuriki back. He was quicker than Obito who was carrying Rin, and had caught up quickly.

Obito was channeling all his chakra into his feet, pushing forward and trying to go faster. Rin looked displeased and spoke into Obito's ear, "Stop."

He didn't listen, his brain kept telling him to keep running.

"Obito…please… stop."

Her voice was louder this time and he was completely at full brake when he heard her speak .Kakashi stopped too when he realized the Uchiha wasn't running any more. Obito put her down momentarily thinking that she needed water. Kakashi came forward, "What's wrong?"

"She asked me to stop," Obito said.

"Wait," the girl began to cry pushing the bottle of water Obito was offering her away.

"This could be a tactic the enemy is using to get her back Obito, we can't stop."

But it was too late, someone from the trees surrounding them spoke, "Give us back the girl, and we won't kill you."

"We'll kill you if you lay another hand on her!" Obito yelled back. The ninja in the trees didn't wait for another answer, they leapt out and attacked the two boys who quickly pulled out their own kunai to counter the attacks. Both surrounded Rin, ready to protect their comrade against anything. Twenty more kiri nin, most of them ANBU, came out of the trees, "You are surrounded, give her to us now and we may still consider sparring your lives."

Both boy's glared in response, Obito heard the tell tale signs of Kakashi activating his new jutsu- chiddori. And the silver haired boy ran toward the nearest one and then to Obito's horror, Rin was not behind him anymore. She was running straight for Kakashi's lightning blade. And Kakashi couldn't stop. In seconds Kakashi's arm was covered in her blood and Obito barely caught her as she fell back. She was dead in moments. Kakashi was horrified at what he'd done, and collapsed in front of her onto his knees. But Obito felt blood-lust run through him. His rage intensified tenfold and he stood up carefully giving her body to Kakashi who held her.

Obito's sharingan began to change into a triangular form, into kamui. Kakashi could feel it changing and clutched his eye feeling pain run through it. This had happened before, but it was never as strong as this. He could feel the world drifting into darkness and a few moments later passed out over Rin's body.

Obito didn't pay any attention to them and as soon as he heard the words of the first ANBU speak he took out a shuriken and ran toward the man. The ANBU easily countered it, but as he lunged for the boy, Obito unexpectedly disappeared into the tree. He emerged from the other side to kill an ANBU sitting there. And in finding this new power, he began using it more, he dove through trees, avoiding enemy attacks but able to kill them easily.

"Retreat!" The head of the Kiri nin yelled.

"Where are you going!? I haven't even started yet!" Obito said, the power running through his veins. In a matter of five minutes, not one of the Kirigakure nin were standing, the forest around the clearing was bloody and Obito was covered in it. He willed the Kamui away and trudged through the red grass to where his friends lay. He pulled Rin's lifeless body from Kakashi's arms and held her. She'd stopped bleeding finally. He wiped one of his hands on his clothes and ran his fingers over her lifeless lips, "Rin…Rin, why did you have to die?" Slowly, trembling in sorry he began to sob. Kakashi woke up during that time, rubbing his eye. He watched as Obito cried for the girl he loved and in the end kissed her lifeless lips carefully.

"I'm sorry, Obito," Kakashi said looking away. But when he looked away he was stung with the horror of the mess around the clearing. There were twenty corpses lying in various positions, blood dripped from some of the tree limbs and the ground soaked it up.

"O-obito…you-you didn't do this, did you?" Kakashi asked looking over at his friend. At first he thought the blood was from Rin, but now he was sure, that the blood all over his friend's clothes were no hers.

"I did," Obito said slowly in between sobs, "I-I killed them all. I hate them…for what they did to her. What they made her do!" He sobbed anew. And a twinge of pity formed in the pity of Kakashi's stomach. Rin had loved him, not Obito, but he didn't dare tell Obito because he had really taken no interest in Rin. But he would regard Rin as one of his closest friends. He lifted his hand up still regarding it in horror; the hand that had killed her- would Obito blame him? Obito looked up to his friend, noticing that for the first time, Kakashi was crying too. His heart eased a little at the sight-that the one person who'd made fun of him for it, was now crying with him.

Nearby both were alerted to a presence, and leaves moving slightly at the other edge of the clearing. Obito grabbed a new kunai, but the person in the bushes didn't make themselves present and Kakashi had seen all the bloodshed he could handle. He took Obito's arm, "Quick, let's go back to the village."

Obito nodded and picked her up and the two quickly leaped into the trees when they judged that they were far enough away, they found the main trail and went on foot. Obito noticed vaguely that Kakashi no longer held his head high, he slouched and his head faced the ground. He looked at the lifeless body again and the tears began to fall again. How would he live without Rin, he wondered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A storm was rolling in just as the two boys got home. But it almost seemed as though the two boys were bringing the storm in with them. A trail of blood followed them, and both were covered. Normally people would have thought this was normal, but rarely were ninja so depressed that they just strolled in. Both boys walked slowly into the village and as they did, it began to rain. They both stopped momentarily looking up at the sky as the water hit their faces. Then without further regard to it, they kept on walking. People would turn and look to see the two boy's, many were shocked. Ninja weren't supposed to be so forthcoming about those dead within their ranks, but Obito wanted everyone to see. And Kakashi did as well. They stopped short at the academy and didn't openly debate whether to go inside or not, but it seemed like a mutual decision had occurred when the two of them walked in. After all they'd gone through the whole village, why not continue and go all the way to the Hokage's front desk. Ninja from all over the academy stared ghastly at them.

"What do you think you kids are doing, go put that trash…" One look from Obito and the chunin academy teacher was silent. Obito wasn't going to hear that Rin was trash. The two of them both turned and kept walking and slowly made it all the way up the steps until they reached the top where Kakashi opened the door and Obito walked in after him.

Hiruzen looked up surprised when he saw the two boys carrying in the bloody corpse. It seemed as though he'd been in the middle of a meeting. But Obito plowed right through it to his desk, "Lord Hokage sir, permission for a…mem-morial service…for Rin…_slurp…_Nohara…" he broke down crying. Obito was beyond caring whether it was below him or not.

Danzo began whimpering about the blood stains all over the floor that Obito and Kakashi had dragged in, but neither cared.

"We will, I promise Obito, first though we have to do an autopsy. Can you take her down there?"

Obito held her body close to him and tightly. Even the idea of her body being used for studies repulsed him. Kakashi turned to his friend, "Obito, I'll stay here and," he drew in a sharp breath, "Report. Please, it might help us…understand why they did it."

That got Obito's attention. He turned slowly nodding to his friend and carefully hauling the body back out all the way to the morgue. Hiruzen asked the three elders to leave. And called Minato to his office. As Kakashi had expected Minato had long heard of what had happened. He'd even witnessed Uchiha dragging the body around like a child so attached to his beloved doll that he wouldn't let go for anything.

Kakashi trembled a little before beginning. As he came to Rin's death he had to stop calming the tears that threatened to come up. He looked down at this hand in horror for a moment and looked back up continuing on with the report. Near the end, both Minato and Hiruzen were surprised to learn that Obito had slaughtered all of the Kirigakure ANBU.

"How?"

"It was his kamui. It activated when he was shocked and enraged by her death. I didn't actually see him in action, but I passed out last time it activated and my eye hutrt both times when he was done."

"Alright Kakashi, go home and rest, we'll talk to Obito separately."

Kakashi nodded. Walking home slowly. He didn't really mind the rain. It kept people from seeing the tears that ran down his face. When he got into his little apartment he spent an hour taking a shower, or at least standing in the shower and watching the blood run off his arm, but it didn't feel as though it were coming off.

During Rin's memorial service only a few people came. It consisted of Obito, Kakashi, Minato, Hiruzen, and various family members of Rin's that Obito didn't recognize. A few classmates came as well, but that seemed to be all. He wanted to cry out to the rest of the village, make them pay their respects to the woman who'd selflessly given her life for her village. But they would never do that. Shinobi died constantly and villagers kept on living their own lives. One more dead was of no consequence to any of the other shinobi in the village. He sighed shuddering a little as he cried again. Near the end he went forward putting a dozen roses on her grave. He wiped the tears from his eyes and placed a kiss on the tombstone. Both he and Kakashi stood awhile after the ceremony had finished, staring at their teammate's grave, remembering memories of her happiness.

"Obito…I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Obito could only look up in surprise and waited for the silver haired shinobi to explain himself.

"I couldn't protect Rin."

Obito shook his head, "No. I couldn't protect her either. I-I just…miss her so much…" Kakashi caught him as he began to cry into his shoulder. Both shook in their sorrow for their dead teammate.

"I do too, Obito" Kakashi said, "I do too." He patted Obito on the back and as he got ready go he whispered, "Crybaby."

"Shut…shut up," Obito said standing straight. The two left Rin's grave together and soon went their separate ways home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks for reviews and stuff! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

As Obito got home from the funeral he got out of his black outfit and made his way to the hamper where his torn, bloodied old clothes lay. After the cave in, he'd asked Aunt Mikoto to sew them back up for him, but now, the clothes repulsed him. He took them out of the hamper and threw them in the garbage can. Then he went to his bed and stared out the window. His goggles lay on the sill next to his picture of his teammates when they first became a full team. Kakashi had already been a chunin then of course. He laughed a little to himself as he stared at the picture and noticed that he'd put white tape over Kakashi. Slowly he took the picture and began peeling the white tape off smiling to himself at the memories it brought back of their rivalry…and of Rin who crouched in between them peace signs aglow with her fingers.

His heart felt heavy with that picture and he ran his thumb over her. He put the picture back where it was before. He was vaguely aware of the smell of blood that was coming from his trashcan. Slowly he sighed, getting up and taking the trashbag out of its place and taking it outside to the dumpster. He deposited it quickly, happy to be rid of the acrid smell. As he stopped to take a breath of fresh air he noticed an old woman from his clan struggling up the steps of her house while carrying some groceries. He went up to her kindly taking the heavy bags from her.

"Obito, why that wasn't necessary, you're too kind," she said opening her door after he helped her up the steps,"Come in, come in, would you like some tea while you're here?"

"Oh, yes, that would be nice," She set the water to boil and sat down across from him, "Obito, I haven't seen you in a long time, I've been hearing stories about your teammate, Rin was it?"

At the mention of Rin, Obito looked away unable to stand the name. Even the mention of it brought pain to his heart. For the last few days, it had been hard leaving his home, and facing other people. Everywhere he went, the pain followed, people would mutter as he walked by. Sometimes he wanted them to just go away, and leave him in peace.

"Oh…yeah."

"I'm sorry. Loss is always painful," she poured the tea and Obito took it quietly.

"Obito, you've always been so kind to the elderly in Konoha. And to repay you, I have a warning…or two rather."

Obito looked up in surprise, "Warnings?"

"Yes. There is trouble brewing about the eye you gave to your friend- the son of the White Fang. Our fellow clan-mates are not happy about it. I advise you to move out of the premises before they bring it up with you. And as for the second warning…a rumor is floating around, that you killed more than two dozen of the Mist's best. Beware the pain your heart causes you. Loss is a terrible thing, but do not fall into an endless pit of hatred and fall into the jaws of the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred. You're too kind for that Obito. I do not want to see you fall victim to such a cruel existence as the rest of our clan lives in. Remember your friends, remember who they are…and remember what that girl sacrificed herself for. And never lose hope."

Obito blinked in suprprise at the old woman who only smiled kindly in response. What was Rin's legacy…why had she sacrificed herself? He'd been wondering. And Sandaime hadn't brought it up yet. They had simply studied her body and then put her in a grave. He remembered the funeral and bit back the tears threatening to come.

"But…why are you telling me this, aren't you an Uchiha too?"

"Yes…but I've grown old and tired of hating. We are ninja's of Konoha more than we are a clan. Many clans make up the village, we are but one. And there are but few of us who don't hate so much, you, Shisui, and Itachi are those who I hope will one day lead the clan away from this stupid anger that's brewed in our clan for far too long."

But why would he hate Konoha? It wasn't their fault she'd died. He'd been reminded of the story of the White Fang, how he also committed suicide. The image of Rin impaling herself on Kakashi's arm came back. It was the Kiri ninja, they were responsible… they were the cause behind her death. Whatever they'd done to her to make her do it, it was their fault, and he'd taken his revenge…in fact, he'd been horrified by the level of damage he'd committed, horrified that he could actually do such a thing.

She smiled warmly, sensing that she needed to change the topic, "Oh I have a present for you," she pulled out a small package, "You seem to be growing again, so Mikoto and I decided to make you a special new t-shirt, I hope you like it dear."

Obito opened the package that revealed a white t-shirt with the clan's symbol on the back and on the sides was the Uzumaki clan's symbol that almost everyone in the clan wore to symbolize the union of the Uzumaki clan and the village. Obito grinned, "I love it, thanks!"

"You take care Obito."

"You too, Grandma"

She smiled and he went on to his apartment. But as he did his mood began to trench again. They lingered on her first warning that the clan was getting irritated with him over that stupid eye. But he already knew they didn't like him. He lacked the rest of their sense of hatred, and he wasn't as elite as the rest of them wanted him to be. He would move out soon and leave them to broil. He didn't need any of them. And he cared even less about clan responsibilities anymore anyway they didn't deserve anything from him. Rin was certainly not a part of their clan, and he'd loved her more than anyone in the damn clan.

Obito left the compounds the next day. He walked slowly and let his feet take him to his destination. He didn't really know where his destination was until he was halfway there. He'd found himself passing the Yamanaka clan flower shop. He turned on his heels and went in.

"Obito, nice to see you today, looking for anything in particular?" the blonde man asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a dozen roses," the usually obnoxious boy said quietly. He took the roses and walked slowly on to his final destination. When he got there he set the roses down next to the ones from the day before. Slowly he sat down in front of the grave. And the tears began to come. Even just sitting there made him weep. He found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Rin…why? Why did you have to do it? What did they do to you …to make you…kill yourself?" he touched the tombstone gingerly, "I love you." He whispered. He stayed there for hours wishing the tears would dry out, and at some point they did, but he didn't feel any better. It must have been well past noon when another figure came to stand next to him. The figure was the ever recognizable Kakashi.

Obito turned away from the other boy, if Kakashi got the chance he'd make fun of him again for crying…or at least, old Kakashi would. New Kakashi simply stood there limply, his visible eye full of sadness and disregarding the rule that ninja don't show their emotions. Obito stood up and got ready to leave and let the other boy mourn by himself in peace. But as he began to leave, a hand went to his shoulder, "please…stay."

Obito stared at the other boy in surprise, "okay," he sighed and stood next to his friend. Kakashi seemed to be the only person in the entire village who could understand his pain…perhaps even moreso. Even sensei coulnd't understand.

"Do you know why…she did it?" Obito asked after a few moments of silence between the two.

"No. Sandaime said he wouold inform us after the autopsy."

Uchiha ground his teeth together, "So why hasn't he told us yet?"

A certain look from Kakashi's eye said he had been wondering the same thing, but he comforted his friend, "He will."

But Obito turned, that was going to cut it, "I'm going there now, I can't take it anymore. I want to know."

Kakashi took one last look at the grave, before going and joining Obito. If he wasn't there, then Obito was sure to make a fit. He'd been worried for Obito's sanity for the last few days. The slaughter which he'd woken up to find the clearing in after the girl killed herself made him worry. He didn't want Obito to become a senseless killer. And he was really beginning to miss the old carefree Obito a lot lately.

This time they took the less conventional route to Sandaime's office through the window. The old man was filling out paperwork when he was disturbed by the two. He looked up to see them staring at him, and neither looked very happy. Kakashi though had a look of boredom on his face, but if one looked deeper into his eye, he could see the sadness lurking deep within.

"What is it?" the old man asked.

"You said you'd tell us what you found in the autopsy." Obito answered.

The old man grit his teeth, the boy was not his usual happy self anymore. He quickly considered the consequences of telling him the truth over not telling him at all. Both might end badly. He'd need to talk to Kakashi separately after this. Kakashi could at least accept death for the most part even if it did hurt him and scar him deeply.

He sighed, "For some unknown reason we found a special seal on Rin's stomach. It was a seal for a tailed beast."


	4. Chapter 4

Ah! Sorry I'm late deer followers, I kind of ran into a roadblock with the story. Please forgive me! And I hope you enjoy!

"What!? But how? What was she doing with a tailed beast inside of her?" Obito demanded; the anger obvious in his tone.

"We believe that Kiri wanted to release the three tails into the village when Rin was brought back into the village with you. They had her under a special jutsu to control the three tails. It seemed that she committed seppuku of her own free will to protect the village."

Kakashi froze. _Seppuku._ The last person he'd know who'd done that had been…that man. Obito noticed his friend's stature change. Kakashi had heard enough, he turned to leave. His steps were heavier than before. Hiruzen sighed deeply, "You may go now."

Obito nodded and ran for his friend. Kakashi dragged his feet, slowly.

"Wait! Kakashi, stop!"

Kakashi did as he was told and waited for his friend to speak.

"The White Fang, he committed suicide too, didn't he?"

"So?"

"They're both heroes of the village. We should honor them as such."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder. When had Obito gained such…wisdom? But before too long, Obito had attacked him with a hug and was sobbing into his shoulder. Kakashi didn't know what else he could do but hug back and for a few minutes, it was all they did. Obito was surprised to feel the comforting hug from his friend. It was warm and when he looked up, Kakashi was shedding tears as well. It made his heart swell all the more.

"N-ninja rule number th-three. A-a ninja m-must not…show emotion."

"Shut up."

Outside the sun shone through the clouds for the first time in days. The two boys looked up and wiped their tears away. All they could do was stare at it. Slowly Obito smiled, "Kakashi, don't you die on me, not anytime soon anyway."

"As long as you don't either, Obito."

Slowly the two walked home in silence and peace. For some reason they were comforted that Rin had died for them, for the village. As they rounded the corner to the Uchiha grounds Obito stopped, "Kakashi, I'll have to move out in a few days. But it's best you don't go in there. My clan isn't really all that happy about the whole eye thing."

"Right," Kakashi nodded, turning to go.

Obito went back to his apartment. Eyes followed him through the night. He looked back at them, sharingan met with sharingan. He hoped none of them knew that he'd used mangekyo to fight off the Kiri ninja. Grandmother certainly hadn't said anything of it. He came wearily upon his door. At the door was the face of his rotten landlady.

"You have seven days to move out, and I mean out of the Uchiha grounds. You're being banished."

He blinked, then snickered, "Pfft, whatever, I was going to move out soon anyways."

"good riddance, I don't want any trouble in my complex."

She stalked off. That was how she was, dense, and straight to the point in Obito's opinion. He watched her go. Down below he was surprised to see many of the clan members glaring at him anger in their eyes. She went down to them, "Get out of here, you're disturbing my complex."

"We want Obito Uchiha."

"Too bad, whenever the hell he moves out then you can go after him. But not here, and not now, it's dusk, and I don't want any damage to my buildings so get off my property!"

Maybe she wasn't so bad of an old codger after all. He sighed; he didn't need her to defend him. Instead he went inside and quietly began packing away his possessions. Obito had more than standard ninja did. He wasn't really into living the Spartan lifestyle like Kakashi probably did. But really he didn't have much, even now as he looked around at the few things he had packed away. Just some clothes, two plants who he'd affectionately named Tsubaki and Bunto. There were of course the obvious commodities and some old comics books and movies to keep him busy in case he was severely bored. But these days it was rare since he'd been burdened with missions during the war. His stomach growled as he finished. He stood up and casually wandered into the kitchen. As he did his eye caught something…or rather, someone sitting on his window sill. His eyes widened as he beheld Fugaku, the clan's leader. IT seemed that old wench hadn't been able to say no to everyone.

"Obito…I'm sure you've been told by now. You're to be banished, but I'll give you one more chance, but you must reclaim you eye."

"No. I hate this clan anyway. You're all so uptight and you're all such assholes. I'm not an elite, and who wants to be a part of this stupid clan anyway. I'm leaving. I'm already packed up. Go away Fugaku."

The man's movements were swift, but Obito caught them, and was able to move out of the way in time as Fugaku swung a sword toward the boy's throat. But Obito was quick as well, and his sharingan had been able to see the moves and counter them, "I said leave me alone." He had the sword in his hand and the red sharingan stared at Fugaku warningly.

"Don't be a fool, I'm a jounin level ninja."

"So, I killed Jounin and ANBU from Kiri," He kicked Fugaku in the gut and then punched. He was tempted to go further but he stopped, "I'll spare you for Itachi and Aunt Mikoto's sake. Go away Fugaku. I'm not the punk kid who can be laughed at anymore, and I'm sick of you and all the others underestimating me."

The boy threw the man into the wall, anger in his eyes. Fugaku sighed and sheathed the sword. He turned away from the boy, "Then get out, and don't let me lay eyes upon you again within these walls."

Fugaku disappeared with the teleportation jutsu and Obito was alone again. And not only that, he wasn't hungry anymore.


End file.
